freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 054
Difference in Strength is the fifty-fourth chapter of the Freezing series, second chapter of Volume 9 and third chapter of the E-Pandora Project Arc. Synopsis When Rana and Satellizer fight over who is going to room with Kazuya, Cassie Lockheart shows herself, having also been summoned for the project, and discusses the project with Satellizer and Rana. Later two mock battles between the Pandora and E-Pandora are held with the Pandora winning easily. The final round is between Elizabeth Mably and Amelia Evans. Summary Kazuya Aoi, Rana Linchen and Satellizer L. Bridget enter their room. But the room has only two beds. Satellizer and Rana argue about who has to leave and who gets to stay with Kazuya. Kazuya solves the dispute by volunteering to leave and find himself a new room. After he leaves, the tension between the two rivals heat up even more until Cassie Lockheart and Kyoichi Minase arrive. Kyoichi introduces himself and thanks Satellizer for saving Cassie's life. He offers her his life. Satellizer says that he does not need to take it to that extent. Cassie then asks if it is okay for him to offer his life to another girl. Kyoichi nervously tells her that she will always be number one. Rana marks that they're just showing off. Cassie asks the two where their Limiters are. Rana answers for herself and Satellizer when she tells them they don't have a Limiter. Rana tells them that Satellizer is too scared to perform a baptism. Cassie tells them that they should perform their baptism soon. Cassie then informs the two West Genetics Pandora's of the mock battle which will take place the next day to test the strength of an E-Pandora when compared to a real Pandora. Rana expressed the eagerness to help but Satellizer is doubtful of the project. "The Godspeed of the East" explains to them that the Chevalier intend to use the data gathered from the battle to improve the E-Pandora and put them to official use. The success of the Project would mean that everyone can become a Pandora thus ending the shortage. The next day, the Pandora's gather to spectate on the mock battle. Scarlett, other scientists and Chevalier members are also present. Chiffon Fairchild is excited to see the fight and Roxanne Elipton wants to see just how strong the E-Pandora are. The first match is between Genetics UK's Anna Parker Vs. E-Pandora Rattle. Although Rattle is able to use Accel Turn, she is easily dispatched by Anna. Satellizer comments on how strong Anna is but is nothing compared to Holly Rose. The second match is between Genetics Korea's Joan Ala against Jina Purpleton. Joan beats Gina within seconds of the match. Scarlett Ohara sees how weak the E-Pandora still are and calls off the fight. Joan apologizes for hurting Gina too much. The last fight is between West Genetics' Elizabeth Mably Vs. Amelia Evans. Major Events *Cassie Lockheart and Kyoichi Minase have been invited to the Alaska Base. *Mock battles are held between the Pandora and E-Pandora with the final match between Elizabeth Mably and Amelia Evans. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters